Scène coupée
by ma lune
Summary: voilà une petite scéne a intégré au livre ou film 5  RemusSirius slash


voilà une petite scéne a intégré au livre ou film 5

rapelle des fait molly et sirius se son disputer sur ce que devais ou ne devais pas s'avoir harry ! arthur c'est fait attaquer par le serpent et harry la vu de l'intérieur et il se sent très mal par rapport a sa ! euuhh voil c'est tout !

vous pouvez y aller

* * *

Assis à la table de la cuisine à Square Grimmaurd, Harry observait la pièce. L'ambiance de Noël persistait malgré la fin des vacances qui approchait.

Il observait Remus depuis un bon moment sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Il remuait son café sans vraiment le voir. L'article qu'il lisait dans le journal semblait vraiment l'intéresser. Il grignotait le reste des biscuits que Molly avait préparés…

Elle se tenait debout, s'activant autour de Harry, lui demandant de manger plus, remplissant son assiette ou son verre chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre était vide.

Ce comportement lui pesait mais il n'osait le lui dire, alors il se contentait de rester là, sans bruit, à observer ce qui l'entourait. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Au fond de la pièce, Kreatur, un vieux chiffon à la main, frottait sans réelle conviction un vieux vase qui n'avait probablement plus vu de fleurs depuis une décennie. Que faisait-il là ? Que mijotait-il encore ?

Harry se demanda où était Sirius. A ce moment même, il entra dans la pièce.

Le survivant fut de nouveau frappé par son air maussade. Lui qui avait été si heureux ces derniers jours devenait de plus en plus triste à mesure que la date du départ approchait.

Molly s'était arrêtée de gesticuler. Il y avait encore une certaine tension entre elle et Sirius.

Il salua tout le monde et sourit à Harry. Sans que personne ne le remarque, l'animagus passa furtivement sa main dans le cou de Remus. Celui-ci releva la tête et sourit à son ami.

Harry fut à peine surpris par le geste, mais fut troublé par le regard qu'il venait d'échanger : si intense, si doux…

Molly vint s'assoire à la droite de Remus. Sirius lui jeta à peine un regard, il détourna les yeux et il vit Kreatur qui tentait de se faire discret. Il fronça les sourcils. Il balaya la pièce des yeux, cherchant probablement ce que l'elfe de maison pouvait bien faire là.

Harry ne quittait pas son parrain des yeux.

Il sursauta légèrement quand la voix du loup le fit revenir à la réalité. Il venait de se servir de pancake :

« Molly, je peux avoir le pichet de chocolat fondu s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr. »

La maman attrapa la cruche. Remus tendit la main vers le pichet sans lâcher son journal des yeux.

Alors que la main de du loup-garou allait atteindre l'objet, Sirius se précipita et l'envoya valser contre le mur d'un violent coup de poing. Molly poussa un cri indigné. Tout le monde regardait l'animagus. Il paraissait furieux. Molly fronçait les sourcils, les deux mains sur ses hanches. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot.

Sirius fondit sur Kreatur. Il l'empoigna par son vieux vêtement, le souleva de terre pour l'amener à sa hauteur. D'une voix forte et dure, il souffla :

« Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de sale petit cafard immonde. Tu vas prendre tout ce qui est en argent dans cette maison et le jeter aux ordures, tu entends ? »

Il secoua l'elfe comme pour s'assurer que ses mots entraient bien dans sa petite tête :

« Si la moindre petite parcelle d'argent tombe entre les mains de Remus, je te décapite, donne tes restes à manger à la gould et empaille ta tête pour la mettre sur la cheminée.»

Il le secoua de nouveau :

« Est-ce que tu as compris, immonde petit vermisseau ? »

D'une voix craintive et apeurée, Kreatur répondit :

« Oui maître… Kreatur fera de son mieux. » Devant le regard haineux de Sirius, l'elfe baissa la tête.

Sirius le relâcha et ne se préoccupa plus de lui…

Il attrapa la main de Remus et l'examina avec attention, caressant du bout de ses doigts ceux du loup-garou.

Remus le regardait faire, visiblement attendri. Il murmura :

« Je n'y ai pas touché, Paddy, ça va… »

Comme son ami ne réagissait pas, il captura sa main dans la sienne. Aussitôt, Sirius releva la tête. Remus répéta alors :

« Je n'y ai pas touché, ne t'en fais pas. »

Sirius se laissa tomber sur la chaise où se trouvait Molly un peu plus tôt :

« Cette maison va me rendre cinglé ! Tout y est sombre et dangereux. »

« Tu es déjà cinglé, Paddy ! »

Ils échangèrent de nouveau un regard plein de complicité, plein de souvenirs, mais aussi d'autre chose…

Harry fut sûrement le seul à remarquer que la main de Sirius s'attardait dans celle de Remus.

Le loup-garou sera la main de son ami et se leva :

« Allez, tu as besoin de te changer les idées ! »

Molly fronça les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Remus ? »

Il sourit très brièvement. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire ne plairait pas à la maman :

« Nous allons sortir ! »

Sirius se leva et il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Molly secoua la tête et fit de grands gestes avec ses mains :

« Non, non, non, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, Sirius ne peut pas sortir d'ici, c'est trop dangereux pour lui et… »

« Molly ! »

La voix de Remus était forte et sèche. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Le loup-garou continua :

« Nous allons aller dans un parc que nous connaissons bien dans le Londres moldu, pas très loin ! Il ira sous la forme d'un chien, personne ne remarquera un vieil homme et son chien dans un parc ! »

Elle inspira et souffla doucement :

« Tu lui ferais prendre autant de risque uniquement pour… »

« Molly, il y a bien longtemps, se moquant des risques pour moi ou pour les autres, James et Sirius m'aidaient à sortir de la cabane hurlante. Alors non, je n'en suis pas fier, mais je sais ce que ça fait d'être enfermé ! Vous croyez que je peux rester là, à regarder Sirius dépérir dans cette maison horrible ? »

Il se tut à peine quelques secondes, probablement pour permettre à Molly d'intégrer ses paroles :

« Donc nous allons sortir, nous rentrerons cet après-midi… »

Sirius souriait, son visage illuminé. Harry fut touché par sa joie. Il se leva à son tour :

« Je peux venir ? »

Molly hurla :

« Non ! »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius :

« Oh non, que vous risquiez vos vies c'est une chose, mais cet enfant restera ici ! »

Remus ne lui jeta même pas un regard :

« Vous n'êtes pas son responsable légal, Molly. Sirius ? »

L'animagus se mit à sourire :

« Je ne peux pas lui dire de rester ici pour sa sécurité, alors… »

Les cris de Molly retentissaient dans la cuisine :

« Il est hors de question que vous… »

Elle s'arrêta devant le regard décidé de Remus. Il mit quelques gâteaux dans le panier qu'il venait de faire apparaître, ainsi que qu'une théière encore fumante.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! »

Sirius ne quittait pas Remus des yeux. Il y avait une telle reconnaissance dans ce regard !

Le loup eut un sourire étrange, il fixa son ami et agita sa baguette. Il venait de faire apparaître un collier de chien en cuir noir avec une plaque en métal. Sirius secoua la tête :

« Hors de question ! »

Le sourire amusé de Remus fit rire Harry :

« Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver à la fourrière, Paddy, quand même ? »

Sans un mot, Sirius prit la plaque, lut ce qui y était noté et sourit :

« Avoue plutôt que tu as toujours voulu me voir me promener avec une plaque de ce genre ! »

Remus baissa la tête pour qu'on ne le voie pas sourire. Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien être noté sur la plaque.

Remus fit apparaître un vieux blouson et une écharpe. Il les passa, Harry attrapa les siens et fit de même :

« C'en ai trop, je vais prévenir Dumbledore ! »

Le loup-garou attrapa le panier :

« Faites donc, Molly, faites donc ! »

Il fit apparaître un sachet de poudre de cheminette :

« Allez le chercher même, si vous y tenez ! »

Il se tourna vers Harry :

« Prêt, mon grand ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bien ! »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la porte :

« Sirius ! »

L'homme se mit à sourire et se transforma. Remus secoua la tête :

« Il faut vraiment que ta santé mentale me tienne à cœur pour aller me promener dans le parc un matin en plein hiver… »

Le chien se mit à aboyer. Le regard de Remus sur son ami était si intense…

Alors qu'ils sortaient tous les trois sous les menaces de Molly, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les deux hommes étaient vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre. A plusieurs reprises, il avait remarqué des marques d'affection entre eux qui étaient plus que l'amitié : des geste qu'on avait pour la personne qu'on aime et pas pour son meilleur ami.

Il se mit à sourire, de plus en plus convaincu que la relation des deux hommes était bien plus que de l'amitié. Il les suivait tous les deux, Sirius allait et venait, visiblement heureux de sentir la neige sous ses pattes. Il aboya et courut après un pigeon.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il vit le parc. C'était un grand parc, l'herbe était recouverte de neige qui commençait à fondre. Malgré le froid, certains enfants jouaient sur les balançoires ou sur les tourniquet. Sirius les observa un instant. Ses yeux pétillaient : ses enfants étaient insouciants et pleins vie…

Harry savait bien ce que ressentait son parain. Remus lui désigna une petite colline et il le suivit. Là, cachés entre les arbres et la colline, se trouvaient deux tables de pique-nique.

Remus s'installa sur la première :

« Quand les parents de Sirius exigeaient qu'il reste à la maison pour les vacances, ton père et moi nous l'attendions ici et, dès qu'il pouvait, il se faufilait et venait nous rejoindre ! »

Sirius s'approcha d'eux. Harry se mit à sourire quand son parrain posa ses deux pattes pleines de neige sur lui.

Harry passa sa main dans ses poils et Sirius lui lécha la main. Il put enfin lire discrètement la plaque. En lettres d'or était écrit

Paddy

propriété de R.J. Lupin

Sirius repartit en aboyant. Harry se mordit les lèvres et se tourna vers Remus. Il avait installé la théière et les gâteaux sur la table. Il versa le liquide fumant dans les deux tasses :

« Professeur, euh - »

« Oui, Harry ? »

Il n'osa pas poser la question. L'attention de Remus fut détournée quand Sirius fondit sur lui. Avec un sourire attendri, le loup-garou caressa doucement la tête de l'animagus.

Là, Harry sut tout, ses doutes s'envolèrent. Il prit sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Derrière la colline, on entendait les cris des enfants.

Sirius gambadait du haut de la colline à la table avec une joie indicible. Remus le regardait en sirotant sa tasse de thé.

Il ne le quittait pas des yeux :

« Merci, professeur. »

« Merci de quoi ? »

« De… de… »

« Je t'écoute. »

« D'aimer Sirius. »

Il releva vivement la tête et, devant le doux sourire de Harry, Remus se détendit.

Peu à peu, les deux hommes se frigorifiaient, mais aucun d'eux ne songeait à bouger…

Probablement épuisé, Sirius vint se coucher aux pieds de Remus. Il prit un gâteau, le coupa en deux et en donna à son ami.

Harry les regardait tous les deux, quand une lumière attira son attention. Elle disparut aussitôt : à la place se trouvait un morceau de parchemin. Remus ne prit même pas la peine de le lire :

« La fête est finie, Paddy, il faut rentrer. »

Le chien posa sa tête sur les genoux de Remus et souffla. Le loup-garou caressa les longs poils de son ami.

Il rangea le panier et se leva. Sur le chemin du retour, Sirius resta tout près de son ami.

Quand ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la maison, Molly leur jeta un regard mauvais. Harry chercha le directeur des yeux, mais il n'était nul par en vue.

Pour échapper au regard inquisiteur de la maman, Harry se rendit droit dans sa chambre. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le courage de demander à Remus si ses soupçons étaient justifiés.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses fesses. Il se leva et vit son livre de divination. Il le jeta au loin. Plus il y réfléchissait, moins il voulait retourner à Poudlard.

Là-bas, tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était fou. Les seuls à le comprendre vraiment étaient Remus et Sirius. Maintenant qu'il était enfermé dans sa chambre, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : être avec son parrain. Doucement, pour s'assurer que Molly n'était pas dans les parages, il redescendit.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine et entendit Sirius rire :

« La tête que faisait Molly… »

Il s'arrêta de rire :

« Remus ? Ça va ? »

Harry jeta un œil par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sirius s'approcha de son ami et celui-ci murmura :

« Je crois que Harry a compris… »

Le visage de son parrain se crispa :

« Oh… Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Rien, mais je l'ai vu dans son regard ! »

Les mains de Sirius se posèrent sur le torse de Remus :

« Et tu crois qu'il le prend bien ou mal ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! S'il avait été élevé par Lily et James, ils lui auraient appris la tolérance, mais va savoir ce que ces maudits moldus lui ont mis dans la tête ! »

La main de Sirius caressa doucement le visage de son ami :

« Mais il reste leur fils, je ne crois pas qu'on doive s'inquiéter ! »

Remus se pencha sur son ami et il captura ses lèvres.

Harry sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il était heureux, bien sûr, que les deux amis, amants même peut-être, se soient retrouvés.

Mais ce bonheur faisait ressortir sa solitude à lui…

Personne ne le prenait dans ses bras, personne ne comprenait sa douleur ou sa peur de finir comme Voldemort.

Bien sûr, il avait Hermione et Ron, mais ce n'était pas d'amis dont il avait besoin, c'était de parents aimants.

Molly ne le comprenait pas assez pour jouer ce rôle, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ait envie de se battre…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le tirant de ses pensées. Il se retrouva face à Remus et à Sirius.

Il baissa les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui y perlaient. Son parrain l'observa juste une seconde. Il l'attira à lui et le sera dans ses bras très fort.

Harry retenait toujours ses larmes, il ne voulait pas que son parrain le croie faible.

Remus les regardait tout les deux, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapables l'un comme l'autre d'exprimer leurs sentiments.

Ils restèrent là ainsi un moment, et puis Sirius releva la tête :

« Tu es choqué ? »

Harry hurla presque :

« Non ! »

Il se mit à fixer le sol, et murmura cette fois :

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, seulement je… je… »

Pendant un instant Harry se demanda s'il devait parler : leur parler du serpent, de Voldemort, et de tout ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas prêt, alors il releva la tête, bien décidé à ne rien laisser paraître de ses peurs :

« Je suis content pour vous ! Simplement je… je pensais à mes parents ! »

Sirius le sera dans ses bras une nouvelle fois :

« Je comprends ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. Celui-ci leur souriait, et puis il murmura :

« Nous serons toujours là pour toi, Harry ! Tu ne dois pas l'oublier, nous sommes là, tu n'es pas seul… Tu étais en droit de rêver d'une famille plus équilibrée, plus responsable, mais malheureusement… »

« Hé ! »

Sirius venait de comprendre que son amant le taquinait :

« Je suis très responsable et très équilibré ! »

Harry se mit à rire, ce qui vexa un peu plus son parrain. Il l'attrapa et le sera encore une fois contre lui.

Ses peurs se dissipaient peu à peu… Et il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être leur parler de la nuit où Monsieur Weasley s'était fait attaquer.

Il secoua la tête. Il était heureux là, pour le moment, entre les deux hommes. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment…

Il murmura, un sourire sur les lèvres :

« Alors, vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? »

Remus hocha la tête :

« C'est une si longue histoire, mais oui nous nous aimons depuis bien longtemps… »

« J'ai très envie de l'entendre, cette histoire. »

« Alors Moony va te raconter, moi je ne suis pas doué ! C'est lui qui te racontait les histoires quand tu étais bébé, moi je ne faisais qu'écouter… »

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans la salle, sur des fauteuils poussiéreux. Et Remus se mit à raconter…

Harry écouta avec plaisir le récit de leur vie. Bizarrement, ils ne furent pas dérangés, comme si chaque membre de l'Ordre avait compris l'importance de cette discussion.

Vers deux heures du matin, tous trois épuisés, ils allèrent se coucher. Cette nuit là, Harry se mit à rougir : il était persuadé d'avoir entendu des gémissements provenant de la chambre de Sirius…

* * *

voilà une fois que vous aurez le dvd vous pourrez le remettre au moment ou harry entre dans la pièce de l'arbre généalogique ! 


End file.
